


A Late Night

by UNICORNZWAG



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad Ryan, Fluff, GTA V AU, Happy Ending, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kid Fic, Kid lads, Knives, Mechanic Griffon, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mugging, Protective Ryan, Street Fight, Street Michael Jones, wholesome family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNICORNZWAG/pseuds/UNICORNZWAG
Summary: Michael works late and has some problems getting home to his family.





	A Late Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anthem_of_Liones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthem_of_Liones/gifts), [rebel_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_raven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Last of the Real Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205124) by [Anthem_of_Liones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthem_of_Liones/pseuds/Anthem_of_Liones), [rebel_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_raven/pseuds/rebel_raven). 



> In the universe of and inspired by "The Last of the Real Ones" by @Anthem_of_Liones and @rebel_raven  
> I would suggest reading that first as it's an amazing story and will give lots of context to the situation. This story takes place in the universe prior to any events of theirs.

It was late. It was around eleven at night if Michael was correct. He usually didn’t work this late, but he had offered to close up when Griffon got a call about a break in at her apartment building. He locked up the garage, sent a quick text to Gavin, and stuffed his hands in his pockets for the walk home. 

 

It was never too smart to be out alone at night in Los Santos, but Michael glared at the world as he walked, daring someone to try to pick a fight. He walked swiftly, though, wanting to get home as quickly as possible. Jeremy was probably sleeping already and Michael knew he had missed dinner, but what else was new lately? He’d started eating less so his brothers could get some extra. 

 

The air was brisk, but not fresh. Smog always hung over Los Santos, and in the dark he could see it drifting around the street lights. The ones that worked, anyways. 

 

Michael’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out to check it. His busted old flip phone only really vibrated for half of his notifications now-a-days so he found he had two messages. The first was from Griff thanking him for covering for her, and bidding him to let her know when he was home safe. He elected to respond to that one when he got actually got there. 

 

The other message was a response from Gavin. “See you soon! Get home safe boi!” followed by a string of emojis. He went to send a response when something hit him on the side of the head, sending him stumbling into a nearby alleyway. He cursed himself for getting distracted and whirled around, trying to get his bearings.

 

Two men had moved in to corner him against a dumpster. He almost smiled at the prospect of a fight. “Wallet and phone, kid,” one of them said, brandishing a knife at him. At that, Michael  _ did  _ smirk, adrenaline pumping like electricity from the soles of his feet to his fingertips. He had been itching for a way to let off some steam lately. Teaching some fools a lesson was perfect.

 

“Nah,” he said as he launched himself at the man. Clearly surprised, the man was disarmed easily, but his friend seemed to be more in the moment. The other man sent a swift kick to Michael’s leg as he was still tangled with his current opponent. Knocking the first guy’s head into the wall gave him a moment to turn to guy two. His first two jabs were blocked well, but his right hood hit squarely in the man’s jaw. With the guy on the defensive, Michael easily got him on the ground and pummeled him until he was unconscious.

 

He picked up three different wallets off the guys for good measure, pocketing the cash and throwing the wallets in the dumpster as he continued home. He tried to hustle, but his leg was starting to throb with every step. By the time he climbed the many flights of stairs up to the apartment, he could barely stand. 

 

He unlocked the door and stumbled inside, shutting it behind him and leaning on it. “What. Happened.” was the first thing he heard. Shit. He did not want to deal with an angry Ryan right now. 

 

“Muggers,” he tried to shrug it off, “you should see the other guys, Ry.” Ryan looked ready for murder and Gavin, who had looked half asleep on the couch jumped up, cooing over Michael before he even reached him. 

 

“Shit boi, you need some ice, bandaids, water?” a look of panic and worry on his face. 

 

“Where are they?” Ryan asked sternly, standing up. There was a deathly energy seemingly radiating off of him in waves. 

 

“Ryan,” Michael said, “Calm down. I gave ‘em more than they could handle. They’ve probably slinked off with their tails between their legs by now.”

 

“Why didn’t you call me?” Ryan said, seemingly deflating slightly, worry now also present with the fire in his eyes. 

 

“No time. I think I gotta sit down, though.” Michael’s head had started to pound as his body relaxed and the adrenaline drained. 

 

“Sit down!” Gavin squawked as he pulled Michael to the appallingly patterned couch that none of them would ever admit to actually liking. It was home.

 

Ryan left the room, returning with a first aid kit, and an ice pack. “What hurts?” he asked, starting to fret over his pseudo son. Michael gestured to his leg, and his pant leg was rolled up to reveal an already awfully swollen bruise dotted with blood from the impact. 

 

As Ryan snarled angrily that someone would dare hurt his eldest son, his youngest chose that moment to come meandering down the hallway. 

 

Jeremy’s eyes widened at the makeshift triage center in the living room. “Micoo are you okay?!” he blurted as he bounded over to the couch to hug his brother. 

 

“Of course Lil’ J!” Michael said with a strained smile, “Everyone’s just worrying too much.” He glared at Ryan and Gavin, gesturing toward J. 

 

Gavin looked between them and made a decision. “Lil’ J, why don’t we go get the bed ready so Micoo can get right to sleep when Ry’s done?” 

 

Jeremy looked a little disheartened. As he got up though, determination was prevalent in his eyes, his shoulders and stance set. He hugged Michael tightly before taking Gavin’s hand to head down to the bedroom. Gavin shot a fretful glance over his shoulder at his brother as they headed down the hall. 

 

By this point Ryan had finished cleaning off the wound and put the ice pack on it. “Anything else hurt?”

 

“Head, a little,” Michael admitted sheepishly. Ryan checked for a concussion before determining that he was cleared. “I think we have Advil you can take before bed,” he sighed. 

 

“You good old man?” Michael asked. He knew Ryan had been out working practically nonstop the past week. This evening was his only time off, and Michael had ruined it by being late and getting hurt.

 

“Yeah, Michael, I’m good. I know you’re nineteen. You’re a grown ass man who can defend himself from some thugs, but I wish I could always be there to protect you.” 

 

“You taught me how to protect myself. You’re always there subconsciously, telling me what to do and how to fight. You can’t be everywhere at once. I’d probably be dead by now if it weren’t for you.” Michael didn’t usually get this touchy-feely or admit much weakness at all, but Ryan needed a bit of weight off of his shoulders right now. He needed to know that his son was home and safe. 

 

Ryan sighed again. “I know, can’t stop me from worrying though,” he leaned over to kiss the top of Michael’s head. “Think you can hold your own on that leg in the shower?”

 

“Definitely,” Michael said, getting up and hobbling to the bathroom. 

 

Ryan headed to the kitchen, thoughts racing as he grabbed a glass of water for Michael. He couldn’t believe he had let this happen. He knew Michael was working late. He should have gone down to the shop to walk him home. He should have told him not to cover the extra shift in the first place, even if the money would help out. He should have, should have, should have… his thoughts were interrupted as the water overfilled the glass, spilling onto his hand. He shut off the water, grabbed some painkillers, and headed to the bedroom, shaking his head. 

 

It looked like Jeremy and Gavin had just finished. The bed was remade perfectly, blankets pulled back to make it easier for everyone to climb in. A pillow was placed near the foot of the bed, presumably for Michael to rest his leg on, and the few stuffed animals they’d acquired over the years were all arranged near the head of the bed, in a sort of nest. 

 

Smiling at the thoughtfulness of his boys, he set the glass and medicine on the table to wait for Michael to get out of the shower. Jeremy wandered over, looking concerned. Ryan scooped him up on his hip, “What’s up Lil’ J?”

 

“Is Micoo gonna be okay?”

 

“He’s just in the shower, buddy. He’s gonna be just fine. I fixed him up real good.” Ryan ruffled Jeremy’s hair and patted his head to calm him. 

 

“Wish I coulda beat up the bad guys who hurt him,” Jeremy mumbled into his dad’s neck as he tried not to yawn. It was past midnight after all. 

 

“No worries Lil’ J,” Gavin called, though he looked worried himself, “Micoo said he beat ‘em up real good. You know he doesn’t need help!” 

 

“Damn right I don’t!” Michael practically yelled as he entered the room, toweling off. “I took care of ‘em Lil’ J, don’t you worry!” He sauntered over and smiled at the boy. Jeremy giggled, throwing out a fist bump, which Michael returned with enthusiasm. He shot off a quick text to Griffon before plugging in his phone.

 

“Alright, it’s late and we all need sleep,” Ryan said, setting Jeremy on the bed. He looked to each of them in turn. Everyone looked exhausted, rightfully so. Jeremy was yawning every few seconds, trying to hide it. Gavin had his eyes glued to Michael, but his shoulders were drooping and he was swaying on his feet. Michael himself was trying to look perfectly fine, but Ryan could see the limp he was hiding and the way he was blinking sleep from his eyes. 

 

After changing and taking his medicine, Michael laid down with his leg up, Jeremy crawling over to him, all but trapping him in the best hug he could muster. He rested his head on Micoo’s chest, listening to his heart. The two settled down for sleep as Gav climbed in and threw an arm over both of them. 

 

Ryan smiled, looking at his boys. Worry was still buzzing in the back of his mind, but for now, everyone was safe, home, and together. That’s what mattered. He gave each boy a kiss goodnight, doubling down on Michael, who protested lightly, but smiled tiredly as well. 

 

Ryan finally climbed into bed, tucking them all in. He wasn’t sure if sleep would come tonight with what had happened, but he was content. He would do anything for his little renegade family. When their breathing eventually evened out into sleep, he finally relaxed a bit. Everything would be okay for all of them. He could feel it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this universe when I first read it. A huge thank you to @ Anthem_of_Liones and @rebel_raven for allowing me to use their idea to build off of. Haven't had inspiration like that in a while and it felt nice. Please head over there and read their work if you haven't already. It will not waste your time.
> 
> I wouldn't mind a comment here either! I love feedback :D


End file.
